List of Calgary Flames draft picks
was the Flames' first choice in the 2008 NHL Entry Draft.]] The Calgary Flames are a professional ice hockey franchise based in Calgary, Alberta. They play in the Northwest Division of the Western Conference in the National Hockey League (NHL). The franchise was founded in 1972 as the Atlanta Flames, and relocated to Calgary in 1980. Since arriving in Calgary, the Flames have drafted 306 players. The 2008 draft was the 29th in which Calgary participated. The NHL Entry Draft is held each June, allowing teams to select players who have turned 18 years old by September 15 in the year the draft is held. The draft order is determined by the previous season's order of finish, with non-playoff teams drafting first, followed by the teams that made the playoffs, with the specific order determined by the number of points earned by each team. The NHL holds a weighted lottery for the 14 non-playoff teams, allowing the winner to move up a maximum of four positions in the entry draft. The team with the fewest points has the best chance of winning the lottery, with each successive team given a lower chance of moving up in the draft. The Flames have never won the lottery. Between 1986 and 1994, the NHL also held a Supplemental Draft for players in American colleges. Calgary's first draft pick was Denis Cyr, taken 13th overall in the 1980 NHL Entry Draft. The highest that Calgary has drafted is sixth overall, which they have done three times. They selected Cory Stillman (1992), Daniel Tkaczuk (1997) and Rico Fata (1998) at the sixth spot. Seven picks went on to play over 1,000 NHL games: Al MacInnis, Gary Roberts, Paul Ranheim, Brett Hull, Gary Suter, Joe Nieuwendyk and Theoren Fleury. One player, MacInnis, has been elected to the Hockey Hall of Fame. 1986 draft pick Tom Quinlan was also drafted by baseball's Toronto Blue Jays and chose a career in Major League Baseball over the NHL. The Flames selected seven players in 2008. During the draft, the Flames made two trades. They first acquired Mike Cammalleri from the Los Angeles Kings, along with a second round pick in exchange for their first pick, 17th overall, and a second round pick in the 2009 draft. Calgary then sent forward Alex Tanguay, along with their fifth round selection to the Montreal Canadiens in exchange for the 25th overall pick and a second round selection in 2009. With their first pick, 25th overall, the Flames selected Greg Nemisz from the Ontario Hockey League's Windsor Spitfires. Key Draft picks played for 21 NHL seasons.]] went on to play over 1,000 NHL games.]] was a 5th round pick of the Flames in 1994.]] in the 4th round in 1998.]] was Calgary's third pick in 1999.]] never played for Calgary.]] was the Flames' first selection in 2001.]] was selected in the 7th round of the 2001 draft.]] with their first pick, 10th overall, in 2002.]] was the Flames' 1st round pick in 2003.]] was the Flames' top pick in 2005.]] with their 1st round pick in 2006.]] was Calgary's top pick in 2007.]] Statistics are complete as of the 2008–09 NHL season and show each player's career regular season totals in the NHL. Wins, losses, ties, overtime losses and goals against average apply to goaltenders and are used only for players at that position. This list includes players drafted by the team in Calgary only. Category:Calgary Flames Category:NHL draft picks by team